


The why of hate?

by AkaDiAngelo



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Parent Talia al Ghul, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Angst (DCU), Blood and Violence, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Hurt Damian Wayne, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Sangre y Lesiones, The League of Assassins (DCU), Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake y Dick Grayson y Jason Todd y Damian Wayne, Worried Batfamily (DCU)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaDiAngelo/pseuds/AkaDiAngelo
Summary: A fic in which Jason, Dick and Tim get Damian drunk to find out more about his time in the league.Dick just wanted to know what Damian suffered when he was with the league and his mother, Tim wanted to know why they hated him, Jason just wanted to have fun for a while and Damian did not know what was happening, but in the end nothing went as expected and the truth that they expected they preferred never having heard it
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	The why of hate?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please be nice !! and tell me if you would like me to keep writing

Pov of Tim

Since the brat demon came to the mansion things have changed quite a bit, he became less aggressive thanks to Dick and Alfred, but he still sends hateful looks at Jason to me every chance he gets. But he hasn't tried to kill me anymore so I have nothing more to ask for.  
I was in the mansion library working on a case when Jason walked in with a bottle of strange contents in his hand.

"That there is a replacement"

I just take a look at it and continue working on my case, that's where Dick comes in, he's visiting to be with the baby bat.

"You always have to call him that?" says Dick with a smile on his face

"HOO come on, a replacement will always be a replacement" I was about to answer him when Dick intervenes and asks what Jason is holding  
"Haa is something Roy gave me, he says it's Tamaran's best drink, Kory brought it to him from the last time he was on his planet, and Roy wanted me to try it, so who wants it?

"I'll pass, it's not something I want to try and I have to keep it in my..."

"In your case! If we know" I just cast another scathing look 

"I want to try it, Kory mentioned it a lot when we were going out and we could give it to Bruce and Alfred if it's good", I was going to say something but a phone rings, Dick's....

"Haaa little D, where are you?? Are you coming home from school already? I'm waiting for you!! Do you want me to come and get you?", Dick asks her so many questions while I doubt the devil will answer one, and as I thought he only hung up on her after telling her he was coming.  
"Mooo hung up on me," says Dick, pouting

"I have an idea" as soon as he said that I wanted to escape, every time he thinks of something he always ends up with something bad, the last time we ended up in jail and Bruce had to get us out, I looked at Dick and I think he thought of the same, so we just looked at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Come on, my ideas are so bad", I was going to tell him everything when Dick just looked at me and asked Jason what they had in mind, I could only send Dick a glance because you encourage him, he just smiled at me and looked at Jason.

"You see, I'm replacing Dick, he appreciates my ideas." Dick just interrupts him before he says anything and tells him to continue

"How about giving the little devil a little bit of this?" I just stare at him like he's crazy

"You're insane!" Dami is a child even though he says otherwise.

"As much as I don't like the little brat, I agree with Dick.

"Let's go! If we give him this we can get all his secrets out, we all want to know what happened in the league, and if we keep this up we know he's never going to tell.

"Jay if we do that he's never going to have the confidence to do it because he wants to" says Dick looking at Jason, I just keep thinking and it's like he reads me because Jason looks at me and smiles

"Well, I'd like to know why he hates me so much." As soon as I said that, Dick looked at me as if I had betrayed him, and Jason just laughed.

"Tim, you can't agree to this!" 

"Dick will only be a little bit, and I know you also want to know what the hell happened when he was with crazy Talia" Dick just looked at me and kept thinking while he doubted what I wanted to say

"It's okay, but just a little bit Jason! We don't know how he's going to get and still be a kid" As soon as he said that, a voice came out "Who are you calling a Grayson kid?

"Dami" says Dick with a trembling voice and looks at Jason and me, "So Grayson? I just sigh and tell him that we were talking about the prospects to enter the league of young justice, he looks at me and says nothing, in that Jason begins to bother him

"Mention Jason with a smile, I don't care if he greets me or not, I just go back to my case on the computer and just listen to his familiar clicking sound

"TT, Todd, Drake" I was surprised that, if I said something, I would have only given a scathing comment before or he would have left, I must have shown my surprise because Damian looked at me and asked that if he had a problem, he was going to say something, but Dick jumped up and hugged him

"Nothing little D, we're just happy that you say hello to your big brothers"

"TT, I'm going to my room" 

"When I saw the demon he was about to refuse until Dick intervened and told him that we should spend more time together and pulled out the letter that he had only come from Bludhaven to spend time with us, he must want to know a lot about what the brat demon is hiding.

"I don't know at what moment Jason took everything out but there were already 4 glasses on the table with a strange liquid, each one took a glass and I was regretting doing this, as much as I wanted to know why the little devil hates me, I saw Dick and I knew that he was also regretting it, he was going to stop Todd but in that moment Damian takes the glass and takes it in one gulp, I could only think about what we had gotten into


End file.
